Je croyais que la peine de mort était abolie
by Neko-chan-san
Summary: L'amour apporte bien des choses ; le bonheur, la sensation d'être aimer, l'envie de faire plaisir ... Mais, quand celui-ci s'arrête, c'est le revers de la médaille. Naruto va, bien malgré lui, connaître la face cachée de l'amour ...


Je croyais que la peine de mort était abolie …

POV Naruto :

Le réveil sonne, et comme tous les matins, je l'arrête et m'oblige à me lever … Je dois aller au lycée, mais le cœur n'y est pas … Après tout, la seule raison qui m'y pousse serait, peut-être, mes potes, et encore, en ce moment, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à aller les voir … J'ai envie de rester seul, tout seul, et ça, ils ne le comprennent pas …

Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis assez grand, enfin, de taille moyenne … J'ai des pupilles de la couleur de l'océan en guise de yeux, et mes cheveux sont de la couleur du soleil … Ce qui me fait quelqu'un de différent, mais, cette différence attire beaucoup de monde … Aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. J'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18, et je suis en première. Voilà, je crois que j'ai un peu près tout dis …

Comme vous avez pu le voir, en ce moment, je suis un peu solitaire … Je n'accepte, quasiment plus, la présence de mes amis, et pourtant, j'en ai bien besoin … Bon, plus le temps de penser, je sors de mon lit assez rapidement et attrape un pantalon et un tee-shirt à manche longue, que l'on pourrait qualifier de pull. Je pris ma douche en vitesse grand V, et allai à la cuisine afin de prendre quelque chose, pour ne pas arriver au lycée le ventre vide … Enfin, il était presque vide, mais j'ai fait un effort, j'ai mangé un biscuit … Ça ne vas pas remplir mon ventre pour la journée, mais, en ce moment, je n'ai pas très faim …

Le Lycée n'était qu'à 5 minutes de chez moi, c'est pour ça que je ne pressais pas … Et puis, qui voudrait accélérer le pas pour arriver au lycée, à par ce fayot de Lee ? Il m'énerve ce mec, comme pas possible … Déjà qu'il recopie le style vestimentaire d'un prof, qui n'est pas terrible, soit dit en passant, mais en plus, il copie les gestes de ce même prof … Alors là, ça tourne complètement au ridicule, mais, c'est sa life, et non la mienne … Qu'il s'occupe de ses problèmes, et moi des miens, comme ça, personne ne se préoccupe de personne et, c'est d'autant mieux comme cela …

Dès que je franchis les grilles de cette prison, la cloche sonna et je me dirigeais vers ma salle de classe, sans même aller vers mes amis leur dire bonjour ou demander comment c'est passer leur week-end … Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi … Enfin pas totalement, depuis quelques temps, je préfère m'éloigner d'eux, pour ne avoir à supporter leurs questions, et même, je ne serais pas obliger de leur répondre … Mais, je n'ais pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait de beau ce week-end, et là, la raison est toute simpliste : la jalousie … Oui, je suis jaloux de mes amis, car eux, ils passent de fabuleux week-end avec leur familles ou entre potes, alors que moi, mes fins de semaines se résument à la solitude et à la douleur …

Je m'installe à ma place, et attend, patiemment, que tous les élèves s'installent à leur tour, et ensuite, la venue du prof d'histoire … Mon meilleur ami se met à côté de moi, comme c'est sa place, mais je ne daigne pas lui répondre quand il me dit un gentil « salut » affectif … Le prof arriva et on commençait le cours … Shikamaru ne me parlait plus de tout le cours, alors que normalement, on ne faisait que ça … Mais, ça fait longtemps, que le normal est devenu original et que l'original est devenu normal … Exemples : je n'arrêtais pas de parler, de tout, de rien, maintenant, je ne parle presque plus … J'avais toujours un sourire niais collé au visage, actuellement, si on arrive à m'extirper le moindre sourire, c'est déjà un miracle …

Et, ces étrangetés, n'inquiètent pas seulement mes amis, mais aussi les profs … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre eux ? C'est vrai, s'il fallait que tous les professeurs soient au courant lorsqu'un élève n'allait pas bien, et qu'ils se mettent à tout faire pour l'aider, il faudrait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, plus de profs au lycée, et même au collège … Lassé de ces réactions, je croisais mes bras sur la table et mis ma tête à l'intérieur … Écoutant essayant d'écouter, le cours de mon prof principal, il parlait comme quoi, grâce aux écrits de Victor Hugo, vers 1981, on avait aboli la peine de mort …

Cette remarque me fit « tilt » dans ma tête … On l'avait peut-être abolie, mais pas totalement … Il y avait encore un sentiment plus dur que cette peine … Un sentiment qui agit comme substitut dans un cœur meurtri et, c'est bien cette émotion qui me fait mourir petit à petit … Pourquoi ne condamnons pas la personne coupable de cette solitude à l'intérieur de mon cœur, cette personne coupable de la naissance de cette sensation, que l'on nomme amour ?

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on a arrêté de donner la peine capitale aux assassins, aux violeurs, ou encore, aux coupables de choses abominables, mais qu'on la donnait à des personnes innocentes. Oui, à des personnes innocente, seulement coupables d'avoir aimé quelqu'un, et d'avoir espéré pouvoir vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin … Ces phrases résument où j'en suis, où en ait ma vie depuis qu'Il m'a abandonné … Voilà où en ait mon cœur une fois qu'Il l'a brisé, il n'en reste plus que des fragments … Fragments qui contiennent encore Ses sourires, des moments de nous deux, ensemble, et, rempli de fausses espérances …

Alors non, pour moi, la peine n'est pas totalement abolie. Mais, j'ai appris une chose depuis ma scolarité : ne jamais contrarié un prof. Et puis, si je disais mon raisonnement devant toute la classe, sûr que j'aurai droit à une dizaine de questions, et le prof voudra que je reste après le cours afin que je lui explique d'où je tire ces conclusions … Alors, je laisse ma tête là où elle se trouve, et ferme ma bouche, pour ne pas être vulgaire …

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent ainsi … Dans le silence le plus total entre Shikamaru et moi … Des fois, je le voyais hausser les épaules vers Kiba et Shino, des autres mecs qui font parti de notre petite bande … A la pause déjeuner, je pris rapidement mon sac, contenant toutes mes affaires, non sorties, et mon repas … Même si je sais déjà que je ne vais rien manger … Et, je vais m'isoler sur le toit du lycée, là, au moins, personne ne viendra me déranger, et je peux ne rien manger sans attiré l'attention de mes potes …

Une fois tout en haut du bâtiment, je me collai à un mur, et me laissai glisser, ou plutôt tomber, pour me retrouver sur les fesses. Aujourd'hui, encore, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable et ce, depuis ce matin … Je pense que vous demanderez pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre un manche longue, la réponse est toute simple, elle aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'attiré l'attention ou encore, avoir à répondre à certaines questions … Mais là, où je suis, je ne ressens pas le besoin de me cacher, et je relevais mes manches, jusqu'à m'en faire des manches courtes, virant aux manches mi- longues … Dévoilant ainsi, des marques cicatrisées, ou encore fraîche, voir nouvelle ….

Et oui, je mutile en plus de ne rien manger … C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que l'amour me faisait mourir à petit feu … Si ce n'est pas le cutteur, ou le rasoir, se sera la faim qui mettra un terme à ma vie … Voilà où j'en suis réduit pour, un lapse de temps, oublier la douleur et la souffrance dans laquelle m'a plongée ce mec … La personne que je qualifie de mec, est en réalité mon ex petit ami, Sasuke Uchiwa … Il a rompu il y a un peu près deux semaines, mais je ne m'en remet toujours pas … Depuis ma rupture, ce n'est pas les déclarations qui manquent, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'avoue ses sentiments à mon égard, je revois la scène où c'était Sasuke qui se déclarait, dans le parc, où on avait l'habitude de traîner après les cours … Ce jour là, il faisait un soleil magnifique et, je me souviens qu'il avait le rouge aux joues pendant sa déclaration d'amour … Il était trop chou ainsi …

Même après deux semaines, ce souvenir était ancré dans ma tête, en même temps, comment n'aurait-il pas pu l'être ? Sa déclaration, notre début de relation, et quelques minutes plus tard, notre premier baiser ensemble, dans le parc, devant les personnes présentes ce soir-là, se fichant royalement de celles qui ne nous aiment pas, nous les homosexuels … Mais, le plus important, c'est que l'on ait trouvé notre bonheur ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment, et pendant les 6 mois qui ont passés, après cet évènement … Je pensais que l'amour était comme un rêve, et que je vivais dans ce rêve … Mais, un beau jour, il faut bien ce réveiller, et là, l'amour devient un enfer …

C'est ce que je vis depuis 2 semaines, un sentiment d'amour plus partagé, un sentiment d'abandon, et un sentiment d'être le seul qui puisse comprendre ma douleur, puisque c'est ce que je vis tous les jours et toutes les nuits … Je soufflais d'exaspération et cherchai dans mon sac mon bentô, qui, une fois le couvercle enlevé, fut bientôt mis à la poubelle … Adieu riz, ramens et autres choses de mon repas … C'est à quel point, mon cas devient grave, moi, jeter des ramens, qui est mon plat favori, à la poubelle, c'est vraiment que je suis mal …

La cloche désignant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi retentit, mais, n'ayant pas le cœur à y aller, je séchais … Me souvenir de tous ces bons moments maintenant terminés, ça m'épuise et, ça détruit mon cœur à chaque fois un peu plus, déjà qu'il est bien amoché alors je n'imagine dans l'était qu'il doit être actuellement … Mais bon, comme le dit un vieux diction, ou bien c'est un proverbe, peu importe, c'est la même chose de toute façon, « ne remuons pas le couteau dans la plaie » … A moins que ce soit une expression … En fait, je n'en sais rien …

Malgré le beau temps, la bise venait ébouriffé mes cheveux et me donnait la chair de poule … Je ramenais, alors, mes genoux contre mon torse et enroulais mes bras autour, ça fait longtemps, que je n'avais pas eu à faire ça … Normalement, Sasuke était là pour me réchauffer, normalement, c'étais ses bras qui s'enroulait autour de mes hanches, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus que des illusions, ou peut-être un rêve … Je ne sais plus si j'ai rêvé ses 6 mois ou si c'était vraiment la réalité, le fait qu'il me murmure des mots doux à mon oreille, de façon sensuelle, qui me faisait toujours, et n'importe quand, fondre à ses avances … Je ne lui disait jamais non, et il en profitais, moi aussi d'ailleurs … Et, une fois qu'il eut finit de jouer avec moi, il me laissa tomber, et alla se dégoter un nouveau jouet naïf avec qui s'amuser …

Quand j'y repense, je ne sais même pas, s'il était sincère … C'est vrai, ça se trouve, il avait vu tout le désir que je mettais dans mes yeux lorsque je le regardais et, il a pu se dire que j'étais un bon coup, donc ça valait le coup d'essayer … Notre relation était peut-être basée sur des mensonges automatiquement vers lui, et, c'est ce qui me faisait le plus mal : le fait que je ne pouvais l'oublier, alors que lui, il m'avait rayé de sa vie, se trouvant un nouvel petit-ami en moins d'une semaine … Ce mec est vraiment qu'un salop, c'est ce que je me tus à me dire, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier … A croire que j'aime un salop de première catégorie …

Le temps passa, mais la blessure au fond de moi demeurait. Bientôt, ce fut la fin de la journée, et m'obligeais à lever mon cul du sol froid, et rentrais chez moi … dès que j'y fus, je pus faire, ce qui depuis quelque temps ressemblait à un rituel, qui consistait à poser mon sac, et aller directement dans la salle de bain, avec cutter ou rasoir, alcool à 90° et coton … Au moins, grâce à ça, je me sens véritablement en vie, je sais que je ne suis pas un pion, dans le jeu de la vie, que je mérite ma place ici, même si je ne le pense pas … J'aime voir couler mon sang, sentir que je suis maître de ma vie, la laisser continuer si j'en ai envie, ou la terminer quand je n'en peux plus de cette souffrance continuelle. Mais, je me rends compte, qu'avec le temps, ce n'est plus moi le maître de ma vie, et surtout, maître de ces marques, c'est elles qui sont devenues mes maîtresses, c'est elles qui choisissent si je dois mourir ou bien, si je dois faire une incisive plus grande et/ou plus profonde que la dernière …

Maintenant, c'est devenu une drogue … Je ne peux plus m'en passer, j'ai déjà essayé d'arrêter, mais, à chaque fois, je retombe dans cette dépendance, et pire, les coupures se font plus profonde que la dernière fois. Au point de ne plus pouvoir arrêter le sang qui coule le long de mes bras … L'amour peut nous faire faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, comme quelque chose de complétement stupide … Et, j'en connais un rayon sur ça … Quand j'étais avec Sasuke, je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait, j'étais aveuglé par mon amour envers lui, alors que maintenant, tout ce que je fais, c'est d'essayer d'enlever cette douleur, d'oublier cette souffrance … Je combat mon mal, par le mal … Mais, est-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? Je me dis que non, je le sais et pourtant, je suis encore là, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, rasoir dans une main et, l'autre serrée tendant mon poignet vers cette arme …

Une fois les deux membres proches l'un de l'autre, je commençais à tracer des lignes … D'abord, doucement, puis, je pris de l'assurance, et mes gestes furent de plus en plus rapide, et j'appuyais de plus en plus sur ma peau halée, qui devint bientôt rouge de partout … Je me faisais des marques sur tout le bras gauche essayant d'atteindre les veines … Et, dans tout ce sang, se mêlait aussi mes larmes, larmes de chagrin, larmes de tristesse, larmes de solitude, larmes d'amour … Alors oui, je peux dire cette belle expression, je peux enfin dire cette phrase pleine de romantisme « je meurs d'amour pour toi », mais à qui la dire ? La seule personne que j'aime, que j'ai jamais aimé, et que j'aimerais à jamais ne m'aime plus … On ne peut pas obliger une personne à nous ré-aimer … Quoique, dans ce cas, je pense que le mot aimer serait plus approprié puisque je ne suis plus sûr de rien, des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, genre : « Sasuke avait nourri des sentiments pour moi. » Et, beaucoup d'autres, sans aucune réponse pour toutes …

Une fois ma crise terminée, Je désinfectais mes plaies et, mon rituel n'étant pas fini, sorti la balance de l'armoire dans la salle de bain, et me pesais … Je le fais tout les lundis, après avoir fini ma mutilation quotidienne … Je voulais savoir combien de kilos j'avais perdu en une semaine, et je notais le tout sur un petit bloc note dans lequel je faisais le compte des deux semaines … Et merde, j'ai encore perdu 3 kilos … Si ça continu, je n'aurais plus que la peau sur les os … Bon, d'accord, je n'ai déjà plus que la peau sur les os … En tout, depuis deux semaines, j'ai perdu 7 kilos … C'est mieux qu'un super régime ce truc ! Même si, ça met ma santé en danger … Une fois tout ça fini, je partis dans ma chambre et me glissa sous les draps … Pour, espérons, un sommeil pas trop agité, et sans cauchemar …

Un nouveau jour débutait, et avec lui, une nouvelle fois la sonnerie de cet insupportable réveil matin … Comme la veille, je l'éteignis, pris un autre pantalon et un autre pull à manche longue, pour aller prendre ma douche juste après avoir choisi mes vêtements de cette journée … Mes journées étaient monotones, sans moments magiques, depuis que j'ai goûté à ceux passés avec Sasuke, je ne ressens plus rien des autres … J'ai tellement besoin de lui dans ma vie, que ça en devient presque un crime … Il me tue … Nan, je me tue … Un jour, j'ai lu sur le net, que le suicide était de l'autodéfense, puisque l'on tue notre assaillant … Et c'est la vérité, en me scarifiant, j'inflige des blessures à la cause de ma mort, c'est-à-dire, mon cœur … oui, c'est lui que me tue, en me rappelant ce que j'ai fait avec Sasuke, s'il n'était pas là pour nourrir des sentiments pour lui, jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé …

Enfin bref, comme à l'accoutume, je pris un biscuit, et allai directement me changer dans les vestiaires du gymnase, ayant sport pendant les deux premières heures du mardi … J'avais l'habitude de venir plus tôt, comme ça, je pouvais changer de tee-shirt en toute discrétion...Mais, je savais que les mecs n'allaient pas tarder à venir … Ben tient, comme je le disais, Shikamaru, Kiba et Shino me rejoignirent bientôt, m'adressant un magnifique sourire, auquel je ne répondis pas … Mais, maintenant, ils avaient l'habitude, et, à leur tour, se changèrent, alors que moi, je montais directement dans la salle principale, où était déjà installé le fayot. Ca m'aurait étonné le contraire …

Dès que le groupe de notre classe eut fini de se mettre en tenue convenable pour faire du foot, le prof lança la balle au milieu du terrain et, commença alors, une bataille des plus fulgurantes entre mon équipe et celle adverse. J'avais la balle, et j'étais démarqué, donc je courais jusqu'au but, mais, ma vue devenait floue, le sol arrivait de plus en plus vite vers moi, et, les dernières choses que je sentis, ce fut ma tête heurtant violement le sol, Le prof crié d'aller chercher l'infirmière et Shika me soulever afin de m'y emmener, protestant que ça ira plus vite …

POV Auteur :

Shikamaru arriva à une vitesse fulgurante à l'infirmerie est entra sans frapper. L'infirmière, en pleine auscultation, lui demanda de bien vouloir attendre, mais il ne fut pas de cet avis, et, mettant toute sa colère dans sa voix, lui dit, qu'un mal de gorge pouvait bien attendre alors que son ami avait perdu connaissance, et qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour empêcher sa tête d'heurter le sol, et pas doucement … L'infirmière scolaire, reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tord, et demanda à l'élève de bien vouloir attendre quelques minutes … Le garçon installa alors le corps de son ami sur un lit pris au hasard, et, l'adulte arriva avec les outils de bases … Elle crut d'abord à une insolation, et, entreprit donc d'enlever le pull de l'élève blond et demanda à Shikamaru d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin de laisser un lécher courant d'air. Mais, à la vue des bras de Naruto et face la maigreur de celui-ci, elle alla chercher son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences …

Shikamaru inquiet par tant d'empressement de la part la femme en blouse, alla dans la pièce où dormait , enfin à ce qu'il croyait, son ami. Et, le spectacle, le laissa pour le moins dépourvu … Naruto avait besoin d'aide, et lui, il n'avait rien vu, il croyait que c'était une mauvaise passe qui allait passé avec le temps, mais, en réalité, Naruto criait son désespoir, il voulait que quelqu'un l'aide, mais personne n'était pas là pour l'écouter, pas même son meilleur ami, qui s'en voulait terriblement … Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir la détresse dans laquelle son meilleur ami s'était mise ? Il se posait encore la question, lorsque la sirène d'urgence du Samu arriva près du lycée. Les infirmiers, plus qualifié que celle de l'école, arrivèrent, mais, leur diagnostique tomba net : il était mal en point, et cela depuis un bon moment. Cela relèverait du miracle s'il s'en sortait, mais bien sûr, ils allèrent faire ce qu'ils pourraient …

Naruto fut transporté en soin intensif en urgence en priorité, mais, malgré les feux rouges grillé, les voitures doublées, il ne s'en est pas sorti… Au moins, il est quelque part où plus personne ne lui fera de mal, plus personne ne pourra plus jamais atteindre son cœur, en tout cas, c'était ce que Shikamaru ce disait … Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'hôpital, il était monté dans l'ambulance avec lui, toujours inconscient … Shikamaru était persuadé que les médecins avaient fait tous ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais, il avait quand même une rage au fond de lui-même, qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler … Pas contre les médecins, au contraire, mais contre lui, car il n'avais pas su déceler la détresse de son meilleur ami, et, surtout, en colère contre Sasuke, car, c'était à cause de lui tout ça. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que les amours de jeunesse ne durerait pas toute la vie … En fait non, il était seulement en colère contre lui-même, il aurait du voir que quelque chose clochait chez Naruto, mais, il avait fallu son évanouissement, puis ensuite sa mort, pour s'en rendre compte …


End file.
